Jeremie's Jealousy
by xPinkuXKonekoXGruntyx
Summary: What happens when Jeremie learns of Aelita's true feelings, but there not what he had expected. And what is XANA up to? YXU and OXA
1. No Sign of XANA

**Chapter 1; No sign of XANA**

** It had been a full week, and no attack from XANA. It was lunchtime and the gang met each another and sat in their seats. Odd as always, had so much food on his plate you couldn't see his face.**

"**Think you have enough there Odd?" Ulrich teased. **

"**Hmm…Nope!" Odd shouted as he put his plate down and ran back for more food.**

**Sweat drop "I wasn't being serious."**

"Hey guys." Yumi walked up to them. Ulrich blushed when she kissed him hello on the cheek. Both Yumi and Ulrich were going out for almost a month now.

**Odd was walking over to his seat when he was tripped. Odd fell forward; he landed hard on his butt. All his food fell, but he quickly caught it all in perfect reflects. Everyone laughed at him but Ulrich and the others just glared.**

"**Are you okay Odd?" Ulrich put out his hand as Odd took it.**

"**Yeah, guess the cat reflects work in both Lyoko and the real world" he said with a smile but was extremely embarrassed on the inside.**

**Sissi walked over, "How was your trip Odd?"**

**Odd narrowed his eyes, "It was just as lame as that phrase."**

**Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie all laughed as Sissi walked away. Odd turned around to see who tripped him. He then saw, a girl. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a pink and black outfit. **

"**Odd are you okay?" Yumi asked in concern.**

**Odd just smiled, "Yeah, what we should be worrying about is the fact that XANA hasn't attack in almost a week." **

**The others looked surprised. Odd laughed, "Hey I can be serious sometimes"**

**(Meanwhile in Lyoko)**

**Aelita's POV**

**_This is so strange. XANA has to be up to something. We should check out the other sectors…I wonder what the others are doing…_**

**A few moments later**

"**Aelita?"**

**I know that voice; it was Jeremie, "Hello Jeremie." I said with a smile like I always do, "How are things over there?"**

"**Fine. Any sign of XANA?"**

**_Ugh…Tower...XANA...XANA…that's all we ever talk about. I wish I could talk to Odd, he's funny…OMG did I just think that?_**

"**Aelita?" Jeremie looked at me awaiting an answer.**

"**Yeah…I mean no, nothing here."**

**Jeremie smiled, "Good, well I better start working on a way to turn you human without that virus ruin the materializing process again."**

**I looked down and found it in me to shake my head.**

"**Aelita? What is it?"**

**I paused, _I came this far I might as well ask him, _"Jeremie, do you talk I can maybe speak with Odd for a little while?"**

**Normal POV**

**_What…Odd? Why would she want to speak with Odd? _Jeremie put on a fake smile and replied, "Well of course Aelita. If that is what you want."**


	2. Jeremie's Call

**Chapter 2; Jeremie's Call**

** Jeremie sighed as he called Odd on his cell. Odd was in his dorm room with Ulrich when his cell rang. Ulrich looked over wondering if it was Yumi.**

"**Hey Einstein, what is it?"**

**Jeremie paused, "Could you come over to my room? Aelita wishes to speak with you."**

"**Aelita?"**

**Ulrich looked at Odd giving him a "what's going on" look. Odd waved Ulrich off, signaling it has nothing to do with XANA.**

"**Why does she wanna speak to me?" _I hope everything's okay with her…_**

"**I don't know. I'm going to see if Ulrich needs help in any subjects. Come here and speak to her if you wish."**

**Odd laughed, "Yeah he does. Like every subject."**

**Jeremie laughed weakly, "Yeah look who's talking."**

"**I'm starting my quest to your room now Jeremie!" Odd said as he hung up the phone.**

"**What was that about?"**

**Odd started walking to the door, "Nothing. Aelita wants to talk to me. Einstein's on his way here."**

**Ulrich blinked then smiled, "Hey does Aelita know how you secretly feel about her yet?"**

**Odd blushed, "No! And Jeremie doesn't either, so let's keep it that way!"**

**Ulrich crossed his arms, "Hey it was you who pushed Yumi and I to get together you know. Now it's my turn to help you out."**

**Odd narrowed his eyes, "Okay one, you know you and Yumi would have gotten together without my help. Two, Jeremie is head over heels for Aelita remember? Meaning I can't tell anyone how I feel, besides you. I swear Ulrich if you tell anyone---"**

**Ulrich sighed, "Don't worry Odd, you know you can trust me." Ulrich reached over and grabbed Odd. He then gave him a big nuggie and said, "Come on we're like brothers!"**

**Odd pulled away, "Hey my love awaits."**

**Ulrich laughed, "You're even sarcastic to youself."**


	3. A convo with Aelita

**Chapter 3; A convo with Aelita**

**Odd's POV**

**I****walked into Jeremie's room. Jeremie left once I came in. Though I knew he wanted to know what's up, he left us alone. _Alone_ I sat down in Jeremie's chair. **

"**Aelita?" I asked and put on a normal Odd welcoming face. **

**Then she appeared on the screen smiling as she always did. I smiled back acting like my normal strange self, 'So what's up? You wanted to speak to me right?"**

**Aelita blushed, "Yeah."**

**I suddenly found myself blushing as well. This was the first time I made Aelita blush and I didn't even do anything. I looked away for a second, "S-So what is it? Are you okay in Lyoko?"**

**Aelita sighed, "Yes it is very boring here, without you, I mean--!" Aelita blushed and quickly corrected herself, "I mean you guys…"**

**_Without me it was boring? Well yeah of course, I mean being attacked by XANA, his monsters, and having to fight your way to the tower and make sure Aelita's safe…Wow how can that ever be boring?…But besides all that she seemed to be…missing me. _I then blushed at the thought. I felt like Ulrich every time he sees Yumi.**

"**Yeah, we miss…I miss you too." _Oh no…did I just say that!_**

**I watched as Aelita's face turned red. After a few moments of silence I notice something else was wrong. **

"**Aelita? Is something wrong? I mean something you couldn't tell Jeremie about and you wanted to tell me?"**

**Aelita looked down very sad. I became very concerned, "What's wrong?"**

"**Odd…I've learned about feelings, and now know how I feel about Jeremie."**

**I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Here I thought she had something going on for me, when she just wanted to talk about her feelings for Einstein….**

"**Oh…well I guess that's nice." I said with a fake smile.**

**Aelita shook her head back and forth, "You don't understand. I know Jeremie is in love with me, but I…I just don't love him in that way."**

**My eyes widened, "What?"**

"**Odd, I see Jeremie as my savior, my best friend. Yes we are close but I always had a soft spot for you. I think Odd…that I'm in love with you."**

**I felt my heart beat fast. My face was probably as red Aelita's blushing face. I was so happy, but also so surprised. That moment I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to return that same feeling that I was hiding in for so long.**

"**Aelita…" I began.**

**Normal POV**

"**Aelita? Odd?"**

**Odd fell off the chair in surprise and disappointment. Aelita giggled at him but was also concerned about his feelings. Jeremie walked in and watched Odd stand back up. He then sat on his chair and greeted Aelita. **

"**Hello my data angel."**

**Odd clenched his fists. Aelita smiled with worried eyes, "Hello Jeremie."**

"**Why'd you come back so early?"**

**Jeremie glanced at Odd; "Well Yumi came in Ulrich's room so I left them alone."**

**Odd winced, "Ew." **

**Aelita laughed at Odd's expression. Odd blushed and Jeremie glared, "Maybe you should get some rest Odd."**

**Odd looked at Jeremie who seemed to be catching on. He looked at Aelita, "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" he said with a wink.**

**Aelita blushed and nodded, "Okay."**


	4. Ulrich and Yumi's advice

**Chapter 4; Ulrich and Yumi's Advice**

When Odd entered the room he saw Ulrich on top of Yumi on Odd's bed. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

"**AWWW! You two are so cute together! JUST NOT ON MY BED!" he shouted as he lunged on top of Ulrich, crushing Yumi.**

"**OMG….ODD GET OFF!" Yumi whined.**

**Ulrich laughed, "Sorry." **

**Odd got off and sat at the edge of the bed. Kiwi saw his sad look and hopped onto his lap. Both Ulrich and Yumi sat up blushing and turned to Odd.**

"**What's with the face?" Ulrich leaned forward to pet Kiwi.**

**Yumi smiled, "Jeremie told me about Aelita wanting to speak with you. You know he's been very envy of you lately Odd."**

**Odd looked up surprised, "You mean he knows?"**

**Yumi looked at Ulrich. Ulrich looked at Odd, who nodded.**

"**Yumi, Odd's in love with Aelita."**

**Yumi's eyes widen, "Are you serious? For how long."**

"**A LOOOONG time." Ulrich looked down.**

**Yumi frowned, "Awww, poor Odd, no wonder Jeremie's so jealous of you. I mean at least you get to see Aelita more then him and are able to protect her." **

**Odd hugged his small dog, "Yeah that's why it seems wrong to return her feelings."**

**Ulrich and Yumi blinked, "Return…?"**

"**What did you and Aelita talk about Odd?"**

**Odd blushed as he remembered what Aelita had said to him.**

**Yumi smiled, "OMG Aelita told you that she loves you!"**

"**Hey, how'd you know?"**

"**Odd come on, I'm a girl I know these things."**

**Both Odd and Ulrich laughed, "But what should I do? Before I could answer her Jeremie walked in. When he flirted with her I got so mad."**

**Ulrich pulled Yumi closer to himself, "If you love Aelita then you have to tell her. The sooner you return her feelings the better."**

**Yumi nodded and leaned on Ulrich's chest. **

"**I envy you two."**

**They both blushed. Ulrich then smiled, "Yup. Everyone does."**

**Odd couldn't help but laugh at Ulrich's new ego. **

**Suddenly Odd's cell rang, "It's Jeremie…" **

"…**Answer it."**

**Odd answered the phone, "…What?…She's gone?"**


	5. XANA's Seed

**Chapter 5; XANA's seed**

** Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all busted into Jeremie's room. Jeremie was sitting in his chair holding onto his computer. **

"**Jeremie what happened?" Yumi walked over to him. **

"**I was talking to her…then all of a sudden she screamed." Jeremie paused as he clenched the edge of the computer screen, "She's gone, I don't know what happened to her."**

"**What?" the gang shouted. Odd clenched his fists, "We have to go to Lyoko."**

**Jeremie lifted up his head. He seemed a little mad, but nodded. **

**(At the Factory)**

"**Okay guys, only two of you can go into Lyoko."**

**Odd looked at Jeremie with a puzzled look, and so did the others, "Why?"**

**Jeremie continued typing and did not look up at the others, "I need you Odd, to stay here. If XANA attacks I need you to help out in the real world."**

**Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and shook their heads. Odd looked down, he felt the rage fill his heart, "Aelita's in trouble, why won't you let me help her?"**

**Jeremie's voice became very impatient, "Yumi and Ulrich will find her and protect her, and you'll stay here."**

**Yumi and Ulrich frowned it seemed like Jeremie knew about Odd's feelings for Aelita. They both touch one side of Odd's shoulder. Odd calmed down. Yumi and Ulrich both smiled at him and then went to the scanners. **

"**Transfer Yumi…transfer Ulrich…"**

**Odd's POV **

**_Jeremie's not being fair. He knows I'm the only one who can find her. I could have a vision…_**

"**Scanner Yumi…scanner Ulrich…"**

**_I have to go into Lyoko._**

"**Virtualizion!" **

**_I can't just stay here because of Jeremie's selfness…Aelita needs me! _**

**I turned to Jeremie; I bit my lip then said, "Look Jeremie—"**

"**Hold on Odd." Jeremie continued typing, "I have a reading on where Aelita is."**

**(In Lyoko)**

"**Ulrich…I can't hear Jeremie…Is he still there?"**

**Ulrich looked around. They were in the forest area, "Jeremie are you there? Jeremie?"**

"**Oh no Odd, I can't reach Yumi and Ulrich! They've just disappeared from the screen!"**

**Odd blinked, "What?"**

**(Back In Lyoko)**

"**I have a bad feeling about this Ulrich." Yumi said as she backed up where he was. Just then she was shot in the arm by an enemy laser. **

"**Yumi?" Ulrich glared as he quickly took out his sword and blocked the second attack.**

"**Ulrich…without Jeremie we won't know how many life points we have or where the enemies are!"**

**Ulrich kept on blocking the shots, "Don't worry baby, we'll get past these weaklings."**

**Yumi nodded in reassurance. She pulled out her new double metal fan and lunged forward. She hit two monsters and then flipped backwards and hit a third one. Ulrich smiled at how much better Yumi was at fighting. **

**Suddenly the ground Yumi and Ulrich were standing on turned red. The monsters that were attacking them suddenly were destroyed. Yumi held onto Ulrich in fear. Ulrich put his sword in front of them in protection. **

**Odd's POV**

"**Jeremie! The screen's red! What happened?"**

**Jeremie pulled back, "Oh no! Someone's hacking into the system!" **

**I looked at him with concerned eyes, "What? Can you stop them Einstein?" **

"**I don't know." Jeremie started typing in things quickly. **

**Just then, a red XANA symbol appeared on Jeremie's screen. Then a girl's face emerged from the symbol. I looked at the girl closely. _OMG, I know that girl! _It was the girl who tripped me in the lunchroom. But something was different about her this time. This time she had short brown instead of long brown hair. Her eyes were also blank and glowing red. To top it all off she had the XANA symbol on her forehead.**

**The girl looked passed Jeremie and at me, "Your girlfriend is going to die Odd and so are your friends."**


	6. THE Test

**Chapter 6; THE Test**

** Jeremie turned to Odd, "Odd what's she talking about?"**

** Odd looked away feeling so horrible. Jeremie was in love with Aelita and at one point Aelita might have been in love with Jeremie. But, Odd was in love with Aelita and now he knew Aelita felt the same way all this time. Odd looked back at Jeremie with tears in his eyes. Jeremie was his friend, maybe not as close as Ulrich was, but still was a friend. He knew if Jeremie found out about Odd's feelings he would lose his friend.**

** Jeremie did not wait for an answer. He instead turned back to the girl, "Who are you? Where is Aelita?"**

** Odd stepped forward but suddenly was stopped by a vision. He grabbed his head as he saw Yumi and Ulrich dying in Lyoko. But this time it was different. This time they weren't devirtualized. There was blood and he could sense their hearts stop beating. **

"**No…" Odd spoke out as his vision ended. **

** The girl grinned, "Odd, Jeremie, you must chose between Aelita or your friends." The girl disappeared from the screen as Jeremie was able to contact Yumi and Ulrich again.**

** In Lyoko Yumi was clenching onto Ulrich, as they both were being drain of their energy. Odd turned to Jeremie, "Jeremie we can't choose between Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita!"**

** Jeremie slammed his fist on the keyboard. Odd looked away, "Send me into Lyoko."**

** Jeremie shook his head, "No Odd, if you go into Lyoko the same thing that's happening to Yumi and Ulrich will happen to you."**

**Odd grabbed Jeremie, "I don't care! I have to find Aelita! I have to help my friends!"**

**Odd's eyes were filled with tears, "Please Jeremie, I know I'm the only one who can do this."**

** Jeremie looked at Odd then sighed, "Head for the scanner. I'll try to hack XANA's program and set up a fire wall to protect you."**

**Odd smiled as he headed for the scanner.**

**(Back in Lyoko)**

** Ulrich dropped his sword and fell to the ground with Yumi. They both were covered in blood. They didn't understand how they were bleeding in Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi knew if they died now in Lyoko, they would die and never be alive again. Ulrich took Yumi's hand. Yumi squeezed it as tears fell down her painted face. **

"**Hang on guys!" Odd shouted as he jumped toward them. **

** Ulrich looked up from the ground, "O-Odd?"**

"**LASER ARROW!" Odd shouted.**

** When he landed on the ground the red glow disappeared. Ulrich winced as he slowly stood up. He then helped his partner up and turned to Odd. Odd turned to them and smiled with relief.**

"**Nice going Odd. I knew you could do it." It was Jeremie's voice.**

"**But…w-what did you…hit?"**

** Suddenly a girl fell out of a tree in the forest. She had brown hair, up and sticking out. Her face was white like Yumi's. She was wearing a blue ninja outfit with a giant pink bow holding it together. She had pink cat ears and tail. She also had pink cat claws but not feet.**

"**He hit me."**

** Jeremie glared, "Watch out guys." He said from the real world, "That thing is a program created by XANA. She's a human like you guys virtualized, but she's under XANA's control." **

** Odd stood in front of Yumi and Ulrich, "That's the same girl who tripped me in the lunchroom. Who knows how long XANA was controlling her." Odd closed one eyes as he aimed his arm.**

** The girl grinned. The red XANA symbol appeared on her forehead. Suddenly, Aelita appeared. She walked up to the girl. Odd knew she wasn't herself. Her eyes were blank and there was a XANA symbol on her forehead just like the girl's. **

"**Aelita!" Jeremie shouted.**

**Odd lowered his arm, "Aelita…"**

**The girl looked at Odd with evil eyes, "Now choose Jeremie, Odd. Aelita or your friends?"**

**The whole gang gasped as Aelita started to delete herself. **

"**Aelita no!" the whole gang shouted.**

** Aelita stopped when the girl waved her hand. The girl then turned to the others, "Now choose, your precious Aelita? Or your friends?"**

** Odd clenched his fists. If he chose Yumi and Ulrich, Aelita would be deleted. But if he chose Aelita his vision would come true. Odd couldn't bear to see them die again. **


	7. Clever Kitty

**Chapter 7; Clever Kitty**

**Odd's POV **

"**I-I can't…I can't choose between them!"**

**The girl turned to Yumi and Ulrich, "Then I'll choose."**

**I aimed my arm and shot out a laser arrow, "I won't let you hurt my friends!"**

"**Grr…" the girl held her arm. She turned to Aelita; "This is a lose-lose situation for you Odd. I guess Aelita it is!" **

**That's when it hit me, "Fine."**

"**What?" Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich were all shocked.**

**I grinned as I waved my arms, "Go a head XANA, delete Aelita." I put my hands on my hips, "But once you delete her, what makes you think we won't shut you down?"**

"**What?" the girl winced.**

**The others smiled, "Yeah! Aelita's the only reason we don't shut down Lyoko."**

**I turned to Aelita, "If she goes down, so do you XANA."**

**The girl being controlled by XANA was, at first, full of fear. Then she began to laugh evilly. The others and I were all confused. The girl put her hand on Aelita's shoulder, "You won't shut down Lyoko if I delete Aelita. If you do all of you will be deleted as well and will have no way of coming back!"**

**I backed up; I thought for sure that would work. I grunted my teeth and looked at Yumi and Ulrich. They both nodded as if they read my mind. I turned back to the girl and smiled weakly, "So? We would gladly die to stop you XANA."**

**I couldn't hear Jeremie but I knew he was there. **

"**What? This does not compute." The girl grabbed her head.**

**Aelita too grabbed her head and yelled out. I ran over to her and caught her before she fell, "Aelita! Aelita! Listen to me! You're stronger then this! Break free of XANA! I know you can do it…"**

**The girl fell on her knees, "Get out of my head…MONSTER!"**

Normal POV 

**Yumi and Ulrich both stood by Odd. Odd shook Aelita and continued talking to her. Jeremie too, calling out to Aelita.**

**Yumi grabbed onto Ulrich's arm, "Aelita…Please snap out of it."**

**Odd looked down at Aelita. He clenched her with teary eyes as she continued deleting herself. Odd looked up, "Einstein…"**

**Jeremie stared into the screen.**

"**You all are my friends, my family…"**

**Ulrich and Yumi looked at Odd with a sad face. They knew this was the hardest thing Odd could ever do. Ulrich put his hand on Odd's shoulder as Yumi put her arm around his neck. **

"**I know how you feel about Aelita, Jeremie…and I know you know how I feel about her. That she doesn't love you. That she loves me."**

**Jeremie clenched the ends on his chair, but still said nothing.**

**Odd looked back down at Aelita, "I'm sorry Jeremie, but I love Aelita."**

**Suddenly, the sign of XANA disappeared from the girl's forehead. Aelita stopped deleting herself. The red symbol on Aelita's forehead slowly changed into a light blue color. Odd and the others looked at her with hope.**


	8. Change of Heart

**Chapter 8; Change of Heart**

** Odd held Aelita up. The symbol soon disappeared and Aelita's eyes were full of life again. She blinked a few times before speaking. **

"**O-Odd…?"**

**Odd smiled with teary eyes, as did everyone else. They all lunged forward and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. **

"**H-hello everyone…May I ask what the occasion is?" **

**Jeremie stood up out of his chair. Turned to Lyoko and smiled. **

**Odd stared deep into Aelita's eyes, "Aelita…I love you."**

**Aelita was at first was surprised. She then smiled with cheery eyes, "I love you too Odd!"**

**Both Yumi and Ulrich smiled as they held onto each other.**

**The girl turned to the gang, "I'm so sorry. I don't know how XANA got control of me…so easily."**

"**Hmm?" Aelita turned to her, "Do I…know you?"**

**The girl smiled, "My name's Xanmora." **

**(Out of Lyoko)**

**_If I can't have her…no one will!_**

**Jeremie wasn't in his right mind. He was so upset, so enraged that he…that he shut down Lyoko. **

**  
**


End file.
